


Mountain Cabin

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Could be anything you want, General - Fandom
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Experimental Style, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Relaxation, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While staying in a cozy cabin in the mountains you notice your fave is not so cozy. The only logical thing to do is to invite them in to the warmth of your cabin for a relaxing evening in.</p><p>I wrote this as an experiment and everyone whom I sent it to enjoyed it. I decided to post it because it is a very calming story to read and you can choose any favorite character from any series you want. </p><p>I also left all of the pronouns gender neutral so everyone can enjoy and the gender of your favorite does not matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend that before reading you have http://asoftmurmur.com/ on a background tab. I would choose a mixture of fire, wind and thunder for full effect.

You have taken a trip out to stay in your cabin. The cabin resides on a mountain side, tucked between tall evergreen trees near a small clearing. It had gotten cold enough to snow the previous night, making a layer of snow along the ground that was thick enough to make walking a challenge.

Instead of hiking back down this night, you are sitting in front of a roaring fireplace. You are leaned back in your favorite chair, a warm blanket placed over your legs. Perhaps you choose to read or practice whittling while you listen to the fire crackle. 

After a good moment your attention drifts to the mug of tea that you had set on the windowsill. The air near the glass was colder and you figured your tea would cool faster if it had been set there. It had been boiling in a kettle over the fire not long ago.

As you make your way over to the sill you glance out the window. You notice movement out in the snow. Surely no one in their right mind would be attempting to hike down a mountain at this hour, nor these conditions. 

Being a logical person you grab your pair of trusty binoculars that had been set upon some shelving. You peer into the darkness to get a closer look at the figure. To your surprise it's your fav! They are covered in snow and look rather uncomfortable.

You set your binoculars down quickly and throw on your coat and hat. Fumbling with your boots you don't bother with finding socks, you just lace them up as fast as possible and dash out into the snow. 

You call out to them as you make your way across the clearing to greet them. It's a little challenging to run in knee deep snow. They seem relieved that they aren't alone in the wilderness. You offer for them to come back with you to warm up in the cabin. 

It doesn't take much convincing on account of this inclement weather and they follow you inside. You close the door and have them stand in front of the fire, trying to brush off as much snow as you can and offer for them to sit down.

Just then a gust of wind followed by a sudden flurry of snow drifts past the window. Your fave looks at you and you look back at them. It isn't really a question at this point but you ask if they wish to stay the night in the warmth of your cabin.

They accept your offer with a nod. The both of you spend a few hours talking, playing cards and perhaps reading with each other until it is time for bed. Once you find yourself getting sleepy you ask your fav whether they would like to sleep on the bunk or in your sleeping bag on the floor.

Your fav suggests it would be warmer to sleep together and you both would fit on the bunk just fine. They unzip the sleeping bag and lay it out flat on the bed and it is a perfect fit. You both pick a side and crawl underneath it.

In the process of getting comfortable one of your fav's feet brushes against yours. They tense up and explain they did not mean to invade your personal space or kick you and they start apologizing. You assure them that it is okay if they are chilly and want to curl up.

They smile at you and move closer. In a few moments you cuddle up to them and find a comfortable position to rest. Your head resting on them or vice-versa. The both of you drift off in a warm cozy sleep.


End file.
